Marry Me?
by Fallen Angel's Hope
Summary: My idea of the scene where Balraj proposes to Jaya because I think it's a crime that they didn't show you him proposing.


**Disclaimer: Bride and Prejudice, sadly, does not belong to me. Neither does its inspiration Pride and Prejudice and may I take this moment to say how utterly amazing Jane Austin is for writing it?**

"Jaya!" My mother rushed into the sitting room where I was sitting restlessly, waiting for some kind of news from Lalita or Darcy about Lakhi. I jumped up when she came in, thinking Lalita must have found her, "Is she alright mama?" I demanded.

"What are you talking about?" She asked brusquely as she began flattening my hair and brushing invisible specks of dust from my long peach coloured shirt. I pulled away from her persistent hands to frown at her. "What are you doing mama?" My mother dropped her hands with an exaggerated sigh.

"Don't ask stupid questions Jaya!" I was completely bewildered and slightly annoyed; I had no idea whatsoever as to what was going on. She began to try and neaten me up again and I attempted to bat her hands away. She sighed once more but didn't stop this time, "Couldn't you have worn something more flattering for seeing Balraj again?" I froze; my breathing became short and panicked. For a moment my heart soared with hope, I still loved him completely, but then it hit the ground with a thump. Balraj didn't love me; if he did he would have kept in touch like he said he would. Whatever he wanted, it wasn't to marry me.

"I don't want to see him Mama." I said flatly, trying to ignore the way my heart was aching at what I had just said.

"Don't be ridiculous Jaya!" She scolded. "I know you look terrible but that's no reason not to see him!" I was completely speechless and she seemed to take this as a sign that I was happy to see Balraj. She bustled towards the door muttering, "Number one is sorted" Gleefully.

"Mama, wait!" I cried but she was already out of the door. I spun round, desperately searching for a way out but the only door was the one my mother had just disappeared through; the one Balraj would be coming through any second. My gaze fell on the window and I internally deliberated, on the one hand I was acting like a child but on the other I wanted to be anywhere but here. I never had to make the decision though.

"Jaya" his voice was just as rough and beautiful as I remembered it being and the now familiar constricting of my chest was back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice flat and refusing to turn to face him. It was hard enough right now, I knew if I looked at him I would lose any of the minuscule progress I had made in getting over him. In truth I was still very much in love with him and that was what scared me. He could break me so easily.

"I'm here for you, Jaya, I'm here to tell you I love you!" My heart inflated in my chest but I carefully kept it under control, it wasn't that easy, he had some explaining to do. "If you love me then why did you leave?" I demanded, still not looking at him.

"I loved you then Jaya and I love you now but someone that I would trust with my life convinced me I was too blinded by my love for you to see this wasn't what you wanted. They convinced me you were just being pushed into it and you didn't really love me. I shouldn't have listened to them: I didn't want to, but they played on my insecurities." I felt my heart drop. After all that had happened between us it was really that easy to convince him that I didn't really love him?

"Jaya, please, I haven't stopped thinking about you since the moment I left you! I came back despite what other people think _and_ what Will said because I love you!" Will. Of course. That must be why Lalita said no to him, I'm not blind, I know she loves him. Brave little Lalita, _stubborn_ little Lalita. I smiled for a moment before I remembered why I was here.

"So instead of thinking 'Jaya has told me before that her mother is very pushy' and remembering all the times that I apologised for her and just simply the way I looked at you and realising that I wasn't faking anything, you decided to leave?" I exclaimed. I knew my mother could probably hear me but honestly I didn't care. It felt like I had been stabbed in the back. Speaking of my back I could feel his eyes on it, but I didn't turn.

"Jaya…" I heard him walk towards me and I tensed, he stopped immediately. "I know what I did was stupid and wrong but it's too late for me now. I can only tell you how completely ashamed I am for what I did, for doubting you, and hope and pray that you'll accept when I ask you to marry me." I have to admit he had me there. The side of me that was good, sweet and kind had already forgiven him, after all, if Lalita had told me he was faking how he felt wouldn't I have trusted her at least a little? The huge part of me that still loved him was jumping up and down for joy that he still loved me and telling me to let go of any resentment I might hold because, despite everything, he came back. But then there was that small part of me that still felt like he had tossed me aside and sneered at my love for him that, after his last comment, would be silent no longer.

I finally whirled around, aware of the tears that were falling from my eyes and almost yelled, "You think you can just come back and pick up where we left off?" I was startled to find my nose almost touching him and I stumbled backwards a step but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.

He stoked my cheek gently and looked at me with the perfect mixture of love, hope and sadness in his eyes. "Of course I don't think that, but I love you and you love me and in time, I hope I can earn your forgiveness." His voice was sincere and I could see no deception in his perfect brown eyes. I could almost taste the electricity that was in the small gap between us and I desperately wanted to close it but that deadly annoying part of me needed one last jab, "What makes you so sure I'm still in love with you?" I demanded.

Balraj pulled me into him completely and grasped my chin, "This." He brought his lips down on mine and from the moment they touched mine I was a lost cause. His lips were soft and warm and moved perfectly in synch with mine. His right hand dropped from my chin to join his left which was already wound tightly around my waist and my hands slid into his hair. It was the best feeling I had ever had.

After a long moment he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, "I heard your mother earlier and for what it's worth you've never looked more beautiful to me." I was completely lost for words so I pressed my lips against his again, hoping he could feel all the love for him that was currently coursing through my veins. This time he broke away fairly soon and pulled away from me. I was confused for a moment until he sank down to one knee in front of me and pulled out a gold ring with a light purple stone set into it.

It didn't escape me that the stone was the exact shade of purple that I once told him was my favourite colour. That day seemed almost a life time ago now and the fact that he remembered it after all this time only made me love him that much more.

"Marry me Jaya, please?" I could only nod weakly as more tears began to run down my cheeks, this time though they were tears of joy. Balraj took my left hand and gently slid the ring onto my third finger. I vaguely wondered how he knew what ring size he was but then he pressed his lips to my hand and I didn't care anymore.

Balraj stood up again and pulled me into him. In that moment, with his arms wrapped around me and my head on his shoulder, knowing that he loved me, knowing we would soon be married and that we would spend forever together, I'd never been so happy.

**I just read this through and I'm just casually smiling to myself :') It makes me so darn happy :') No offence to Will and Lalita but I will always be in love with Baya far more than Walita. **

**Review please! Maybe favourite if you want but I'm warning you, this is JUST a one-shot :P Also PLEASE help build up the Bride and Prejudice section, there are NOT enough fanfics about this AMAZING movie! Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
